jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sanguinoraptor
Your story is featured Hey Sanguinoraptor, Your article Jurassic Park: A Land Reborn is featured! Congrats! Hope to see you arround here again. MismeretMonk 16:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan video Hi Sanguinoraptor, If you have a fanvideo you can add it into an article about the video I guess. If you don't know were to upload it, you can upload it through this wiki's YouTube channel, if you like.MismeretMonk 12:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I've also given you a quick tutorial on my talk page. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Archaeozoic Area game Hi, I've tried to register for you Archaeozoic Area game, but I can't get logged in; is there something wrong with the site? It is a long time ago. My login was something like Maniraptor or something like that. Does that help? MismeretMonk 14:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Can you give me my username, I haven't got it anymore.MismeretMonk 12:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Logo You once said that you could make a new logo for this wiki, but clonehunter didn't responded. If I manage to become an admin, will you make a new logo? You are very good at it. I've started a discussion about it at the forum.MismeretMonk 11:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Hello, Haven't seen you for a while. I really like that logo. I've placed it one the main page immediately. MismeretMonk 14:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry im not the head adim of this fanon and im not even an admin yet and im confuse on what site ur talking about please give me the link and just post the logo or somthingTHE8PURPLE2 04:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) you you crated this fanon remember you asked if Jurassic Pak had a fanon then i said no then yousaid the u would make one idk maby its abandoned ill try to find the admin if not then ill try to adopt it i know he hasnt made an edit since february so ill try to adpt it Hi Glad to see you editing again, and thanks for making the logo! If you keep doing well, the bureaucrats might make you an admin :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Template I made a little template for you. It shows you are the writer of a particular story (like we've done for all other active users). There's an example on A Land Reborn. I can always change the color of you don't like it :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Game Make a game like this. Your a game developer, right? How template works Just type at the top of your story and the template will appear. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It's called a subpage. You click create a page, type "User:(Namegoeshere)" and then add a / then the title of your subpage. That's basically how it works. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Placing videos Go into edit mode on the page you want to put the video in (not source mode). There's this little button showing a film thingy under "Insert." A box opens up, put your link in there, and click go. Then, you can adjust size, placement, and other stuff just like you would with a picture. Hope this helps! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 19:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) March Featured Article Hi! We're going to be nominating our featured articles for March pretty soon, so come and vote here. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Isla Sorna Survival:The Game Hey Sanguinoraptor do you think you can make a game out of my Isla Sorna survival movies?Brandon Mollica 18:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses Game Would you be willing to help us create a game based around this wiki? We could tell you all the details you need. Let me know on my talk page if you're willing to help out. Pinguinus impennis 13:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC)